The proposed research project will utilize a recently developed technique of radiographic three-dimensional spinal analysis to describe the in-vivo changes occuring in intervertebral disc geometry as a result of surgical fusion for scoliosis spinal deformity. Particular attention will be directed toward determining those changes which occur in the unfused interspaces immediately adjacent to the fused segments.